


Troublemakers

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cannon Typical Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Cherri and Angel building their friendship, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are.A look into how Cherri and Angel built their friendship.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After my last Hazbin fic I wanted to explore how Cherri and Angel became the close friends that they are. This will be a prequel to Purple, but tied into the same timeline. I hope to update this at least once a week, but we shall see because life is busy AF.

“Are you done yet?” A voice hissed in the dark.

“Keep your tits on, almost done.” Nimble finger twisted wires together carefully, flashlight held precariously between a shoulder and cheek.

“Hurry up!” The voice hissed again.

Sharon huffed, blowing a piece of blonde hair out of her face. She took the flashlight from her shoulder and pointed it up to her accomplice.  
  
“You wanna do my fucking job, Roger?”The remark was met with silence, “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”  
  
It was a hot night, but it was something Sharon was used to. She liked the heat. Always had.They often worked at night, her and the rest of the crew she worked with. Their targets had been smaller, progressively getting bigger.

Mail boxes.

Cars.

Homes of low level officials.

But this was their biggest job they had tried to do. Roger had gotten the keys to the court house, working there as maintenance for the last week. Scott had cleared the way. Now it was up to Sharon to rig the bomb on the judge’s chambers.

The system was fucked as it was. But even after all their work, no one was listening still. At least that’s what Ezekiel had said when he made this plan and chose the target. He was out back with the car.

_It’s my idea, that’s exactly why I don’t have to be in there._

Sharon rolled her eyes at the memory. Fucking Zeke.  
  
“That should do it.” She said, standing up. Very carefully she closed the door to the Judge’s chambers, leaving it just open enough and clicked off her flashlight.  
  
Suddenly there were pops from outside. The others jumped, but Sharon merely watched in the darkness. It took quite a bit to spook her.  
  
The door to the court room burst open with a kick from a military boot.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“POLICE! HANDS UP!”

“Wait!”

Roger opened fire first. Then Scott. Sharon hit the ground, shielding her head from the gunfire. They were still too close to the fucking door. One missed shot could knock it open and then-  
  
Everything seemed to happen so slowly. When she looked up she saw the bullet rip through Roger’s head. As he fell backwards she held out her hand to try and stop him. But she wasn’t fast enough. He knocked the door open.  
  
Heat. Blinding, beautiful heat…. And then nothing.

When Sharon opened her eyes all she saw was a pentagram as she fell downwards.


	2. Catch Me I'm Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon finds herself on the outskirts of Pentagram City and soon finds a shockingly friendly face.

_Thud._

She was expecting pain. But it felt as though she had fallen out of bed rather than the sky. She blinked again, pushing herself over onto her stomach with a groan. Fucking Roger. Fucking cops. They just had to shoot and- and…   
  
She couldn’t remember anything after that.   
  
“Fuck.” Sharon pushed a hand up to her head and went to rub her eyes. Eyes.

Eye.  
  
There was only one.   
  
Why was there only one?  
  
Her eye flew open as she stared, not at the ground of a hospital room— or even a holding cell for that matter— but to asphalt. Hot asphalt. Sharon pushed herself up onto her knees quickly, hissing at the heat.Shockingly enough, it didn’t actually hurt that much. It was hot, she could tell that, but not hot enough to hurt her.

A car horn blared loudly as it rumbled up the road. She dove out of the way quickly, hitting the hot dirt on the side of the road.   
  
“Watch where you’re going bitch!” The driver yelled.   
  
Sharon blinked in confusion as it sped past. The driver looked almost as if an alligator and a crow had had a baby. An ugly baby.

She pushed herself up onto her shaky feet before looking down at her clothes. Her pants were torn, her shirt as well. Everything smelled vaguely burnt, but maybe that was her imagination.

The rest of her body seemed to be intact. Two feet, two legs, two arms and hands. Hair still felt the right length, the ends fried as if she had taken a hair dryer to them for too long.   
  
But where was she?

The only sign of life was the asphalt road in front of her. Everything else looked like farm land. Well… it would have. If the sky wasn’t so red and the fields didn’t look so dry. There was a stream on the other side of the road. Maybe if she washed her face she’d come to and everything would be fine.   
  
Where was Roger? And Scott? Did the cops get a hold of Zeke too? And what about the other cops? Surely something must have-

_Ouch_

Sharon had been so lost in thought that she had hardly noticed the “water” she was dipping her hands into was hardly water at all. Quickly pressing her hands to her tattered jeans to absorb the pain she finally looked up. The water was steaming.

Not just steaming. Boiling. And far too thick to be water. It looked almost like blood.

The sound of skidding tires and more car horn noises roused her from her trance. Pushing herself back up she came back to the road, wandering in the direction of the honking horns and noises. As she crested the hill she could see buildings in the distance; twisted, sharp, and ever reaching towards the sky.   
  
The sky with the pentagram in it.

Taking a deep breath she lowered her gaze back towards the buildings. One foot in front of the other. Just keep walking.

A few more cars zipped by her; each one filled to the brim with strange creatures that she would sooner expect to be spray painted on the side of one of her friend’s vans. All sharp teeth and claws. Each one breathing and growling as they drove. Strange. She felt like Alice. Well, if Wonderland was only full of Jabberwockies. 

She’d been walking for what felt like hours. The hot asphalt seemed to be melting to the soles of shoes, sticking to the ground as she walked. Fuck this.   
  
Hiking up her bra straps, Sharon pulled her ripped top a bit lower. Cars were cars. Drivers were drivers. She’d done this before. Sticking out her thumb she began to walk backwards down the road.   
  
A truck flashed their high beams at her before slowing down.

“What’re you doing all the way out here, sweet thing?” A gruesome creature with a pig snout and horns that curved back leaned across the seat, window rolled down. Sharon leaned against the open window, making sure to rest her chest on her arms suggestively.   
  
“Need a ride into town. Think you can help me?” She asked, flashing a smile. One arm reached backwards towards her back pocket. Good. Her wire cutters were still in there. The creature looked her over lecherously.   
  
“Well sure thing, baby doll,” He drawled, opening the door for her.   
  
The road was bumpy. It must have been years since the last time anyone had done any sort of maintenance on it. Which was strange as they had passed four different construction zones already.   
  
The creature leaned on his horn as they came to yet more traffic.   
  
“Traffic always this bad?” Sharon asked, her eyebrow furrowing.   
  
“This is worse than normal, on accounta’ the day. But ‘sides that, pretty much.” He glanced over at her, patting her knee condescendingly, “You’re new here, ain’tcha?” He grinned, sliding his hand higher.   
  
Sharon rolled her eye, but turned to face him, plastering a smile on her face.  
  
“Sure am.” She said seductively. Sharon watched with a crazed smile on her face as the monster froze. She pressed the wire cutters harder against his groin, “So. Are you gonna drive. Or am I gonna have to make this messy?”   
  
Pig Face removed his hand quickly, grabbing the wheel with both hands. Sharon didn’t move her hand, just to be safe.

It was then that she caught a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror of the truck. Pink freckles stood out against alabaster skin. Her once ash blonde hair now a shocking platinum color.Her teeth looked sharp enough to chew through flesh. And her eye, singular, was red with a large yellow X across it. Huffing, she blew the hair out of her face, not wanting to move her hand away from its target.

As they came around the corner they passed a gaudy sign decked out in the clashiest neon Sharon had ever seen in her life.After Life. Whatever.

_Welcome to Hell!_

Blue bulbs flashed on and off against a teal background. Pink neon blinked in a crude animation of a man bowing; his large, apple stamped top hat tipping towards the drivers in a mocking fashion. She did her best to not tense in her seat. 

Sharon wasn’t an idiot. She hadn’t finished high school, but she wasn’t an idiot. The grotesque creatures—demons she assumed— the red sky, the boiling blood in the river, it all made sense. Stranger things had taken her by surprise before. And in the end, this wasn’t really a surprise. She knew that the path she had been down would probably end her up here, but she hadn’t necessarily believed in Hell’s existence recently. Color her surprised.   
  
As the got further into town she could smell the stench of fresh blood mixed with sulfur. She assumed that’s just what Hell smelled like. As they got further into town, she could see why. Body parts were strewn all over the sidewalks and roads. Blood splattered up the sides of buildings. A slime ball demon attached to the window of a high-rise pushed a squeegee down the side of the building, creating a streak of clean amongst the bloodied splatters. A small flutter of horned flying critters landed atop a large disembodied skull, plucking out one of the eyeballs.

In the distance she could make out a large clock tower. There was a counter beneath the clock face that appeared to be counting down. Next Cleanse 364 Days. 

Sharon didn’t even say anything to Pig Face as she ducked out of the car when it rolled to a stop. She’d probably be better off not sitting with the creep anyway.

  
The buildings felt even more imposing from the sidewalk. Sharper almost. It didn’t help that a few of the lower levels of several buildings had glass splattered everywhere. Glass, among other things. A demon pushed a large cart full of parts down the street, face sharp and contorted. Sharon honestly couldn’t tell exactly what animal he was. Whatever it was it had too many eyes and too much mouth.   
  
“Hey!” She called out, “Where’s the closest bar?”

The demon seemed phase from across the street to directly in front of her. They must have been eight feet tall, blinking down at Sharon. It clicked a few times and pointed a spindly appendage down the street.Sure enough there was more neon of a booze bottle moving up and down over a sign that read Absinthe Minded.  
  
“Thanks…?” She said with a wave. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Her fingers traced over the wire cutters carefully as a couple of demons whistled at her. She was expecting it, she just wished she’d had her gun instead of a fucking pair of cutters.

There was nothing more comforting than the sticky floors of a dive bar. The place was lit in low purple lighting. Gaudy pleather couch booths that had seen better days lined the walls. Loud, shitty rock music blasted from the juke box. Ah, just like home. If there was a safe enough place to hold out until she could figure out where to go, it would be here. A city was a city, and it wasn’t the first time she’d been alone in such a place. 

Burly looking demons crowded inside, pushing and shoving around the bar to get to pool tables and dart boards. Her boots squicked across the floor, stepping in and out of puddles of booze and questionable substances. The blue lizard of a bartender was currently pulling two small, feminine cat looking demons apart from one another. Cat fight… literally.

“He winked at me first!”  
  
“That’s just what you want me to think, cunt!”

“Take it outside, hoes!”The bartender yelled, grabbing for them, “If ya can’t play nice, then Val doesn’t want you here.”  
  
“But we’re the entertainment!”  
  
“And as entertainin’ as this is, I’m sick of it!”

Grabbing an empty glass off of one of the tables, she quickly leaned across the bar, pouring herself a sip of beer from the tap. No one was going to notice anyway. Or so she thought.   
  
As she leaned against the bar to drink her well stolen beverage a hand shot out, grabbing the back of her hair. Glass shattered as Sharon moved to try and get the hand removed from her hair.

“Hey! Get the fuck off me!”

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Another tall, bug like demon with too many arms yanked her head back, looking down at her, “I don’t think we ordered you.”  
  
“What?”   
  
Bug Eyes grinned even wider.  
  
“I didn’t think anyone would actually be stupid enough to send a little spy here! So who you workin' for? Thought you could blend in with the other whores? Clever, clever girl,” He nuzzled the side of her neck. She could smell the noxious mix of tequila and cheap cigarettes on his breath.   
  
“Trust me, buddy I’m not that clever,” Sharon grunted, doing her best to twist out of the other’s grip, only causing it to tighten more. She stomped her heel onto Bug Eyes’ foot, feeling it sink into bare flesh. He let out a banshee wail, releasing her hair. Retching her shoe out of the fleshy, gunk that was once the demon’s foot, Sharon high tailed it out of the side door of the bar.  
  
“Fucking get her!” Bug Eyes yelled out. Two more demons skittered after her.   
  
Looking over her shoulder, Sharon didn’t see the brick wall of a beetle demon waiting in the alley. She hit the ground with a thud, wire cutters falling out of her pocket. She made a move to grab them, but her hand was snatched. A mantis demon grabbed her from the ground and slammed her against the wall, neck slithering down to her level.   
  
“You know,” He began, voice sounding like helium nails on a chalkboard, “Valentino doesn’t like others stepping in on his turf.”  
  
“I wasn’t stepping on anyones turf,” She spat out.  
  
“Sure you weren’t.” The demon’s additional hands slithered forward, pinning her hips back against the rough brick, “Just like you have no idea who we are.”  
  
“I _don’t_ have any idea who you are. Are you fuckin’ deaf? Get off of me!”

“Ay!” A voice called out.   
  
The demon’s head slithered back up, just in time to see a bat swinging at his face smacking into his head with a sickening thud. The demon’s head popped off with an indignant skree leaving his body fumbling around. Sharon dropped to the ground, landing squarely on her ass. She swiped her legs out, knocking the mantis onto its back. Looking around frantically she spotted her wire cutters and reached out to them, coming face to face with a pair of black boots. Looking down at her, nail studded baseball bat over his shoulder, stood what Sharon could only describe as the fluffiest drag act she’d ever seen.

One hand gripped the baseball bat while the other sat perched on his hip. A secondary pair of arms sat folded around his middle as he looked down at her. The demon wore a pair of denim shorts and a black mesh top. Several strands of beads crisscrossed over his neck along with a black choker. Teal eyeshadow encased a pair of heterochromatic eyes. His hair was just as fluffy as the rest of him with a bright pink headband complete with a large bow sat atop his head to complete the look.   
  
“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, tilting his head.   
  
“What do you think you’re doing here, slut?!” The Beetle Demon roared, making a grab for the white fluff ball. The other merely slid to the side, elbowing him in the face to knock him onto his back. His heels clicked as he leaned over the demon, who was now floundering on his back in a desperate attempt to turn back over.

“You know, Val’s really gotta up security around here. You guys are a fuckin’ mess.” He cackled, resting the bat on the ground like a cane. He leaned on it, just watching the demon struggled. Sharon made another grab for the wire cutters, only to have the spider demon put the toe of one of his shoes onto it, “Uh huh.” He clicked his tongue. 

“You’ll pay for that, bitch!” Another demon barked, rushing at them from the edge of the alley. His wirey wings buzzed as he rushed the two of them.   
  
The spider rolled his eyes. A third set of arms manifested from his body holding a Tommy gun. With a quick pull of the trigger, the gun sputtered, splattering the demon against the wall. He removed his finger from the trigger and blew the smoke away. Sharon still sat on the ground, blinking.

“Well, that was fun,” He huffed, stretching the bat over his head. turning back around, “Now. You.”   
  
Sharon tensed herself, ready for a fight. Instead a hand extended down in front of her face. Dumbfounded she just looked at it. The spider demon fluttered his fingers, causing the bangles on his wrist to jingle.   
  
“Come on, sweetie, they don’t bite.” He teased.   
  
Sharon cautiously took the spider’s hand, hoisting herself back up. She dusted herself off looking at the demons sputtering around them. The mantis demon was still trying to find its head. The beetle demon still floundering on its back. And long nosed fuck was trying to shovel his spine back into his body. Sharon couldn’t help but laugh, doubling over on herself.

“Somethin’ funny?”  
  
“Just… welcome to hell.” She laughed, looking the other over. The spider smiled in return.   
  
“Y’know, most people aren’t stupid enough come round to this part of town for a turf war.” He said with a chuckle, “An’ most people bring a bit more… fire power. This all you got?” He leaned down to pluck up the wire cutters, looking them over. Sharon made a grab, but the demon held them back at a long arm’s reach, holding her back with another.  
  
“Hey give those back!”

“What’re you doin’ here?” He half scolded.

  
“I was just trying to find a place to lay low and this was the closest spot,” Sharon huffed, dipping around the other to finally snatch the cutters back.

“A day after the extermination, bars ain’t exactly a place to lay low. You got somewhere else you can go?”  
  
Sharon shook her head. The spider looked her over, nodding. He held out a hand.

“Name’s Angel.”

Sharon looked between the hand and the demon again before carefully taking it.  
  
“Sharon.”  
  
Angel tilted his head, “That your upstairs name?”  
  
“Up… stairs?”  
  
Angel nodded slowly. Greener than he expected, but not surprised.   
  
“You look like you could use a drink.” He motioned for her to follow him.   
  
“Look I’m not dumb. I know not to go immediately back into a bar that I just got chased out of.”  
  
“Yeah, but you’re with me, Sugar Tits.” He winked, “C’mon I’m not gonna let anyone chase ya out again.” He held the door open for her, a seemingly genuine smile on his face. Sharon, guarded, walked back into the bar.

The bartender put both hands on the counter, eyes catching Sharon as she came in.   
  
“Hey! I thought I told you-“  
  
“Hiya, Danny!” Angel piped up, bat still on his shoulder. The bartender—Danny, she assumed—relaxed just a fraction.

“Oh. Angel. Didn’t think you were with this one,” He said, pushing back from the bar.

“New friend,” He grinned, reaching into the well of the bar and pulling out a bottle of tequila and two cups. He began pouring with one of his hands, patting the bar stool next to him with the another. Sharon cautiously took the seat  
  
“Hey-“ Danny reached out to stop Angel from pouring more, but Angel waved him off.   
  
“Oh just put it on my tab. She’s new.”

Danny crossed his arms.   
  
“Tomorrow’s Friday. You know what happens on Friday’s Angie?”  
  
“Mhm, ya call Misty for a quickie outside the studio in your piece of shit Continental?”   
  
“Valentino checks my books on Fridays. And this close to extermination day? I’m not fucking with that.”

Angel stood up and leaned across the bar, pushing a full glass towards Sharon with one of his extra hands.   
  
“Tell ya what, big boy. Put this on my tab. Charge me full price if ya gotta, let me worry about the boss man, okay honey? I’ll take care of ya later. No charge. Deal?” He booped Danny on the nose. Danny looked Angel over one time before walking away grumbling. Angel fluttered his fingers in a wave as the demon walked away before plopping back down in his seat.

“Soooo,” He spun the stool around in a circle, finishing to look at Sharon, “When did you kick the bucket?”

Sharon blinked at him.  
  
“I’m still- I don’t know…”

“Musta only been like yesterday huh?” He reached over and rubbed the torched hem of her sleeve, “You know all things considered, you’re pretty lucky. Come down here a coupla’ days earlier and you woulda been fucked.” He laughed and took his shot, shaking his head as the liquor burned down his esophagus, “Well drink up, no one likes to drink alone.”  
  
Sharon tossed back the shot, putting the shot glass down upside down on the bar top.   
  
“What do you want?” She asked.  
  
“Want?”  
  
“Come on, I’m not an idiot. You saved my ass back there, you’re offering me drinks. So what do you want?”  
  
Angel flipped the shot glass back over.

  
“Consider this a set of directions. My boss ain’t gonna be too happy ‘bout some street rat runnin’ around making trouble for him. Ya got it?”   
  
“I can take care of myself.”  
  
Angel laughed, shaking his head as he took another shot.  
  
“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a fuckin’ minute. No, no, I was gonna offer ya a room til you can find your own turf,” Angel stood.

“Why?”  
  
“Look, you’re in hell. Do with that information what ya want, but being down here doesn’t actually have to be a bad time. Ya need a place to stay til you can find a place to stay. Don’t ya? And you’re not gonna get that far with just a set of wire cutters and a spunky attitude.” His smile softened as he poured another shot, “Look, you remind me of someone I used to care a lot about. You’re already dead, whatcha got to lose?” He stood up and put the wire cutters back down on the bar, sliding them close to her.

Sharon's eye flickered between the wire cutters and the shot in front of her face. She took the shot from the other and downed it quickly before standing up. 

  
“Atta girl!” Angel cheered, hip checking her and sending Sharon smack into the bar.

"Ow!"

"Whoops. Sorry. These things don't know their own strength." He gestured to his hips. Sharon couldn't help but fall into a peal of giggles as she rubbed her side.   
  
Angel grinned placing his hands on his hips triumphantly. He glanced to Danny and then back to Sharon. The bartender was busy talking to another patron, Angel reached over and grabbed another bottle of booze from behind the counter.   
  
"So. Sharon. Share-Bear. How fast can ya run?”  
  
Sharon rubbed her hip and watched Angel carefully, a small smile breaking over her face.   
  
“Dunno, can you keep up in those heels?”  
  
“Oh honey, you wouldn’t believe the shit I can do in these heels.” He laughed, grabbing her hand with one of his as they sprinted out of the bar.   
  
“Hey!” Danny barked at them.   
  
“See ya next time hot stuff!” Angel yelled over his shoulder, cackling as they sprinted off. Sharon couldn’t help but smile and laugh too. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be too bad down here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I hung out with the woman who is now my best friend she hip checked me into a table so hard that I had a bruise for a week. Ah friendship. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Twitter; @rocky_Rants  
> Tumblr: @Rockyrants

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @rocky_rants and on Tumblr @rockyrants
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
